Finding Lily
by rubberducky221
Summary: Harry is on a mission to meet his mother


_This was a request from Robert77833. Hope you like it!_

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking of Ginny. The way her hair swayed when she walked, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, and especially the way he saw down her shirt when she bent over to pick up the fork she dropped. She wasnt wearing a bra but Harry didnt see much as it only took her two seconds to grab the fork. Still though he saw the way her nipples looked straining against the front of her shirt. Unsuprisingly his pants became very tight. Ron and his brothers were out playing a game of quidditch but Harry had stayed in to finish some homework. He grabbed his wand and locked the door to his dormitory just in case any of the other boys walked in and closed the curtains to his four poster bed just in case.

He quickly undid his pants and grabbed his manhood in his hands and began stroking it in earnest. His mind started constructing images of Ginny. He remmebered this summer at the Burrow when she strolled in to the kitche in a shirt that barey covered her cute little butt, or the day when he caught a glimpse of her without her shirt when she was changing one morning. He could just picture her naked. Her slim freckled body, little red hairs covering her undoubtly tight pussy, and her nipples those glorious pink nipples he had seen only once. He loved thinking about them, he wanted to taste them more than anything. Kiss them, lick them, even bite them.

He heard a thunk and looked to see that in his excitement he had knocked oover a book that had been sitting in his bedside cabinet. He quickly pulled open the curtain so he could grab the book. He was still gripping his cock in his right hand and so he used his left to pick up what was not actually a book but a photo album. Harry was about to shut it when a flash of red in a picture caught his eye. At first he thought it was Ginny but then with a jolt he realized it was a picture of his mom. She was standing in the middle of a park waving. Harry never noticed before but she was quite fit. She flipped her hair in a way similar to Ginny and without meaning to Harry started stroking his cock again. He forgot about Ginny as he watched his mother. She had long legs that he wanted wrapped around his torso, breasts at least twice the size of Ginny's, and he couldnt see her ass in the photo but he was willing to bet it was marvelous. He now started imagining Lily naked. Her tan skin would be unblemished and smooth, she would have dark red hair covering her pussy as well, and her nipples would taste even etter than Ginny's. Harry cotninued humping his hand getting cloer as he continued picturing his mom in ways he probably shouldnt. Suddnely he shot his load all over the pic of his mother She looked good covered in cum.

Harry was walking back to his room hoping for a private moment alone with his moms photo. "Hermione?" He had turned a corner and run right into his friend. "Oh hi Harry!" Hermione was quickly stuffing something down the front of her robes. "What's that?" Harry asked. "Nothing." she said her cheeks turning pink. He gave her a stern look. "Alright." she sighed pulling out a time turner. "I thought you gave that back?" "I gave back a copy, I just thought I could use it for some extra study time." she said. Leave it to Hermione to use an incredible magical object for school. "Please dont tell McGonagall." she begged. "I wont." he promised. "If you let me borrow it."

Hermione made Harry wait a week before she lent it to him. ("We have 3 tests this week!") And in that time he had concocted several more fantasies of his mother. But finally it was his chance. He made sure the dormitory was empty before pulling on his invisibilty cloak and holding the small device in his hand he started to spin it. As the world reconsturcted around him Harry was afraid he might not make it back but his horniness over powered that fear.

Once the world stopped spinning he could see he was in the same dormitory but with different boys. Most of them were asleep. Two were awake and talking in hushed tones. "Cursed Snivellus on the way to detetion, you should have seen the look on Sluggy's face. Worth it though." The other boy graoned in envy. "I havent done anything to him in weeks, you know how Lily is. Now that shes my girlfriend I have to be nice to him." He grimaced. "Guess I'll just have to curse him twice as much." In any other circumstance Harry would have been thrilled to see his dad and Sirius but all he could think of was that Lily was near by. He moved silently under the cloak and even managed to open the door without Sirius or James noticing. Harry realized that he wouldnt be allowed in the girls domitory and might have to wait till morning to see Lily, but that would give him time to think of a plan, surely his mother wouldnt just have sex with him.

In the comon room he saw someone curled up in one of the chairs by the dying embers of the fire. He walked closer and recognized the red hair. He removed the cloak and walked towards her. It was so dark he had to move right in front of her. Her picture did her no justice. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He reached out a hand to touch her hair. He wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. Immediatly her eyes opened and Harry fell back.

"James? What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She thought he was James! Harry completely forgot that he looked exactly like his father. Hopefully she wouldnt notice the color of his eyes. "Just checking on you...Lily." "Im fine, fell asleep while studying." she smiled lazily and he felt his cock spring to action. "Ill just be off to bed." she said standing. "Wait dont go!" "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Well we're alone, just seems a shame to waste such an opportunity." she smiled and moved closer to him.

He was kissing his mother! Dear God, Harry Potter was kissing his own mother. She was good at it too. She swirled her tongue in a certain way that made Harry melt. But he wanted more, he didnt go back in time twenty years just to kiss her. He slid his hand under her shirt and up to her glorious breasts. "James! Anyone could walk in?" she whispered pushing his hand away. "Doesnt that make it more exciting?" she smiled before pulling off her shirt. Keeping her gaze on Harry as she removed her bra as well. They were even better than he expected. Harry could only imagine how much better they would look with proper lighting. He moved forward and caught one in his mouth. He tried to fit all of it in his mouth but it was simply too big. He consented himself to just play with her nipple. Running his tongue around it the way he had often dreamed. He caught the delicate bit of flesh between his teeth and bit down. "Mmm baby, just how I like it." she whispered. "Your're a dirty girl arent you?" "Only for you." They continued kissing as his hands played with her breasts.

Harry's cock was desperate for attention so he grabbed her hand and placed it over his bulge. Lily wasted no time in undoing his pants and grabbing his cock. "It feels bigger." she murmered. She gave it a few storng tugs before taking it in her mouth. She was a pro cock sucker. She deepthroated him with no problems. "Dear God!" Harry said grabbing a fistful of her hair. Lily bobbed up and down and spun her tongue along the head of his cock. Who knew his mom was such a slut? Harry had been dreaming of this for so long that he came rather quickly. After Lily swallowed her and Harry spent few minutes just staring at each other. They immediately removed their remaining clothing until they were both completely naked.

Harry pushed Lily back and spread open her legs. Her pussy had short red hair on it and Harry found it to be quite a turn on. He leaned forward and gave her an experminetal lick. She shuddered and Harry found he needed no more encouragement. He dove in to her folds licking ever part he could. "Ooh James. That feels amazing!" Lily said as she pinched her own nipples. Harry flicked his tongue over her clit liking the way it made her legs shake. "Yeah, yeah. Oh Im gonna cum!" Lily moaned. Harry stuck a finger into her tight hole starting slowly but going faster since he knew how close she was. "Oh my God!" she screamed out loud as Harry let his other hand snake up her stomach towards her chest where he grabbed on to her tit. He started thrusting two fingers in her as Lily moaned louder and started to suck on her clit. "Oh God yes! Fuck! Ahhh!" Lily came all over Harrys face as he continued to eagerly suck on her clit and finger her.

Lily needed a few minutes to recover from her massive orgasm but Harry didnt mind since seeing her spread out naked on the couch exhausted and knowing he was the reason why made him feel like a sex god. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Harry asked seductively. "James I dont know whats come over you but I love it." Lily said grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him close. Harry kissed her tenderly before gently sliding into her. "Oh your pussy is amazing." Harry groaned feeling how tight she was. "Its nothing to that cock." Lily said rolling her hips. Dear God that woman drove him wild. Harry thrust into her at a slow pace. He wanted to really pound her but also wanted to enjoy this moment. "Please go faster!" Lily begged bucking up into him. Harry groaned as he started going faster. "Like that? Does my dirty girl like that?" Harry growled. Lily merely moaned in approval. Harry pulled out and Lily looked at him in shock. "Why should I do all the work, you be on top."

Lily smiled as they swapped postions. Lily wasted no time as she impaled himself on Harry. Immediatly she was bouncing up and down and Harry was entrnaced by her tits swinging above him. He couldnt help but grab one and pinch her nipple as she continued fucking him. "Are you enjoying this? Fucking yourself on this big cock?" "So big!" Lily moaned as her pleasure too over. "Im going to cum." she said for the secnd time that night. "Thats right, cum on this big cock and then I'll let you clean it off slut." Lily moaned louder turned on by the dirty words her son was saying to her. Lily pounded herself down a few more times before she came all over her sons massive cock.

Without even waiting Lily jumped off Harry and took his cock in her mouth. "My arent you obedient." Harry said happily. "Just clean it though,I dont want to cum in your mouth." Lily whined as she licked her nectar off her son's prick. After thourly likcing every inch of his cock she took her mouth off. "Bend over." Harry ordered. Lily bent over the arm of the couch. Harry got behind her and using his hand gathered a little of her nectar still leaking between her legs. He used it to lube her puckered hole and rammed himself in her ass. "OH! James are you going to fuck me in the ass?" Lily sounded scared. "Trust me baby, you'll like it." Harry promised. To make her feel better he reached around and rubbed her clit as he slammed into her tightest hole.

Lily moaned either in pain or pleasure he couldnt tell but he didnt slow down. Who knew when he would get this chance again? "James it still hurts." she said softy. Harry rubbed her clit faster. "Does that help?" he asked. "A...a bit." Harry reached his other hand around to grab her breast. He loved how soft her skin was and he would really love an hour just worshippng her breasts. "It f-feels better now." she moaned. Harry picked up his pace and started ramming into her tight ass even faster. He felt Lily place her hand over his to help him rub her clit even more. Harry removed his hand and grabbed her waist. "I cant wait to cum!" he growled. "Oh James! I want you to come inside me." "No." Harry said suddenly remembering. He pulled out. "Lily get on your back." he ordered. She did as she was told. "Now youre gonna make yourself cum this time and when you do you'll get a reward." "What kind of reward?" she asked. "You'll see." Lily grabbed one breast in her hand as her other hand moved down to her pussy. "You got me so close just now. Rubbing my clit while you fucked me in the ass." She bucked up a little as she spoke and Harry slowly rubbed his cock watching her. "Next time you better come in my ass, or my pussy. Really any of my holes would be f-f-fine." She squeezed her tit harder and her finger disspeared inside her pussy. "Just so lng as I get some of that sweet cum inside me." "Only if you behave." Harry said. "I'll do whatever it t-t-takes! Oh God! James Im cumming! Fuck!" she screamed as her hand became a blur inside of her. Watching her beautiful face screaming in ecstasy Harry let loose and came. His first shot hit her on the face, a little even landing in her open mouth, but then he pointed downward letting the rest fall on her chest. "You look beautiful covered in cum." he said benidng down to kiss her. "Thank you James. Oh my God James! Whats wrong with your eyes, they're...green like mine. Exactly like mine." Harry lept back. "I have to go." He grabbed his clothes that had been lying on the floor and found the time turner inside his sweater. He ran to wear his invisibility cloak was lying on the floor and whipped it around himself as he turned the little hourglass. A few minutes later he was back is his dormitory and he could tell it was the right time by Dean's soccer posters on the wall and Neville's plants on the windowsill. Well he had done it. Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, had fucked his mother.


End file.
